Can't Lose You Now
by taztothebone
Summary: Dinner at the Hudson-Hummles is going fine, till a man with a gun shows. And this time, Kurts not the one who gets hurt. Eventual Klaine and Maybe some Finchel. May be some fluff:
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat down at his dinner table, looking a little down. His beautiful boyfriend Blaine had to go home for dinner. He knew Blaine wanted to stay, but his family wanted him home. Why? Kurt kept wondering. They don't even accept him for who he is. Blaine's parents were almost as homophobic as some of the guys at school.

Kurt looked out the window at the front of the house. He saw a sleek, black BMW. He didn't recognize it from everywhere. He tried to see who was in it, but the window blocked whoever it was from his view. He didn't notice Blaine's car park behind it. Burt, Carole and Finn were just sitting down when they heard something. IT was muffled, meaning it came from outside. "Fag", was what it was." Why I outta…" said Burt, who had had enough of it. He was tired of the way his son was being treated. HE was about to say something when they heard the glass window shatter. "Get down", Burt said. Then a bullet lodged itself in the table in front of the. Someone was shooting at them. They heard 3 more fire, one going through the other window and 2 just outside the door. Over the noise of the gun and the thunder outside (Did I mention it was a thunder storm) they didn't hear a scream from outside their door.

When they realized the car was finally gone, everyone got up. "Is everyone Okay?" asked Carole. We were all shaken up, but no one was harmed. Then they heard a moan from the door. Kurt moved cautiously to the door, but stopped dead in his tracks. There was blood seeping under the door. Finn ran past him and yanked the door open." OH my God". That was all he could say. On the front porch, Blaine lie unconscious, with a hole in his arm, and another in his leg."

Dad, call an ambulance, Blaine was shot!" he screamed. Finn picked Blaine up, even though he was covered in blood, and laid him on the couch. Carole ran and got some towels and instructed the two teens to apply pressure to the wounds, and to soak up the blood. Blaine was getting paler and paler. He was also getting cold. Kurt couldn't lose Blaine he just couldn't.

They heard sirens coming closer and Kurt sighed in relief. Blaine was going to get help." Okay baby, it's going to be ok", he cooed, knowing full well Blaine couldn't hear him. He held the bleeding boy close. He then noticed the paramedics had arrived. They acted fast. They coved the wounds as good as they could, and loaded Blaine into a stretcher. As soon as the ambulance had left, Kurt looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. Blaine's blood. He had to ignore it for now. Blaine needed him, now more than ever. HE grabbed his keys and scrambled into his Navigator. He let Burt drive. He was in no state to drive, so he climbed in the back with Finn and Carole. He knew it was going to be a long ride to the hospital.


	2. Please wake up

A/N: Thanks sooo much for the first few reviews, and I'm sorry if it was a little intense. I've been thinking about it all day. So here's what's up next yall.

-REDVINES

Kurt felt like his insides were going to explode. Blaine had been rushed into emergency surgery, but had already lost a lot of blood. Who would do that to poor sweet Blaine? The Hudson-Hummel's had been anxiously waiting news on Blaine's condition for 4 hours. They had tried to reach Blaine's parents, but no one picked up.

"Dad, I'm so scared." Kurt whispered in to his dad's shirt. HE was clinging to Burt like if he let go, Burt would be in there with Blaine. HE had already lost his mom, and if he lost Blaine, Kurt would go into a spiraling depression, Burt just knew it.

"I know you are kid, but you've got to stay strong, for Blaine," He replied. It was 10 more minutes before the doctor came in.

"Blaine Anderson?" She asked. All four of the stood up immediately. She walked over and began to talk." Blaine just got out of surgery, and is currently in the ICU. He had been shot in the right arm and the left leg, so both are currently in casts and elevated. He lost over 45% of his blood volume, due to the fact that the bullet in his leg hit a major artery." Kurt gasped. This was all too much to take in. He had a blood transfusion, and is now recovering. "We also found that he has bruising all around his torso and chest. We suspect he was beaten." Kurt gasped again. Blaine had never told him about being beaten up. This all didn't make sense anymore. Why hadn't Blaine told him he was beaten up? Finn and Puckerman would have beaten the shit out of him, Blaine knew that. Kurt sapped back into reality when the doctor said;" You can come see him now."

Kurt walked swiftly down the hall of the hospital. He had hated seeing sick people, especially after his mom died. He just wanted to see Blaine, to hold him, to kiss him and make it all better. He knew this time he couldn't just kiss it better though. He stopped at the door leading to Blaine's room. "15A2" he read to himself. Yep, this was it. He slowly opened the door and nearly passed out at the sight.

Blaine was no longer covered in blood, so that was an upside. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt would have also been an upside, if Blaine's chest hadn't been a rainbow of black, blue, yellow and pink. Kurt walked to him slowly, taking in the sight. His right arm was in a navy blue cast and his leg was elevated in the air in a red one. Kurt took Blaine's left hand in his. It was warmer than it had been at the house, but still a little cool.

"OH Blaine, why did this happen!" he whispered. He softly kissed Blaine's hand. That's when Burt, Carole and Finn walked in." Oh", Carole gasped. Burt came in and put his hand comfortingly on Kurt's back, reassuring Kurt that he was there for him, as well as Blaine. Finn just stood there looking dumfounded, but concerned. Kurt pushed one of Blaine's perfect curls behind his ear, and kissed him again, this time on the nose. He stayed at Blaine's bedside for hours, and he was dosing off.

Kurt awoke hours later, to find that Finn and Burt had gone to get some breakfast. It was morning already. Carole was on the other side of Blaine, just staring at them." Oh, good you're up Kurt." She said. "The doctor came and said that they were going to cut back on the pain meds, so maybe he will wake up." She said smiling. Kurt smiled back, glad that he may soon be able to look into those beautiful hazel eyes once again.

Burt and Finn came back, and tried to convince Kurt to go eat something. He refused, now with the hope that Blaine would wake up. Carole and Burt went back down to get Kurt something to eat, and Finn fell asleep in the chair.

He was looking outside for a second, looking at the big banner that said" Merry Christmas!" IT was only 2 weeks away. He hoped that Blaine wouldn't have to spend Christmas in a hospital. He looked out, making his Christmas wish. He wished that Blaine would be okay. That's all he needed right now was for Blaine to be okay. He continued staring, until he felt something in his hand. He quickly turned around, to see the curly haired boy start to stir, and squeezed his hand." Blaine baby, I'm here he said, rubbing his thumb across the back of Blaine's hand.

Blaine's heavily lashed eyes fluttered open, and he said one thing. "Kurt".


	3. Awake and Questions

A/N: Hello I'm back! Thanks for all the wonderful subscribers and reviewers. This is my longest chapter yet. Here goes nothing

Blaine's POV

"Kurt"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked around frantically. He stopped when he saw the face of the most beautiful boy in the world. "KURT!" he yelled, loud enough to wake the sleeping Frankenteen in the corner.

"Blaine!" Kurt said," I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried I was going to lose you." Blaine blinked in awe at the boy. He had bags under his eyes, he was paler than usual, and his hair was completely unkempt. "Kurt are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern." I'm fine baby, It's you who got hurt Blainers." Blaine took a moment to take in his surroundings. All he had seen so far was his wonderful boyfriend. He realized he was in the hospital. But why? Suddenly he remembered why.

*flashback*

"_Damn it!" Blaine said. He had forgotten his jacket at Kurt's house. He pulled into a driveway and turned around. He knew his dad would beat him for being late. He shuddered at the idea of his dad beating him again, or worse, Kurt finding out. Blaine had to be the strong one, for Kurt._

_Blaine dad was not accepting of the whole "Gay" thing. He claimed it was a disease, and he tried to beat it out of him._

_He pulled up behind a black car on the curb. He couldn't tell whose car it was, so he just ignored it. As he was walking to the porch, he saw the Hudson-Hummel's sitting down for dinner. He wished had a family like Kurt's. Loving, supporting and accepting. He was just about to knock on the door, when someone yelled "Fag!" Then he heard a shot ring out._

_He ducked and dived out of the way of the shattering glass. He stood up and heard some more shooting. Two of the bullets found their targets. One in Blaine's left leg and the other in his right arm. His screams were muffled by the thunder. He slumped over, bleeding out of the wounds. The last thing he vaguely remembered was hearing Finn scream, "Oh my God!", and seeing a pair of sensible heels come into view. They were Kurt's. Then he gave in to unconsciousness. _

*end flashback*

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. The curly haired teen had a pained and panicked look on his face. He was trembling and beginning to hyperventilate. "Nurse!" he screamed. A young looking blonde nurse came in, and immediately noticed the signs of a panic attack. She ran out of the room to go get a doctor. Kurt was gripping Blaine's hand, reassuring him that he was okay, and no one was going to hurt him. Blaine looked into his blue/green eyes with his hazel ones. His face began to relax, and his breathing evened out. The nurse returned with the doctor in tow, but she came to see Blaine had calmed down. The nurse looked kindly at the sight.

The small curly haired boy was curled tightly up to Kurt. Well as tightly as he could with his leg in the air and an IV in his arm. He was breathing deeply, looking quite peaceful. Kurt was stroking his hair, and he planted a kiss on the sleeping boys' forehead. The nurse smiled. These boys were really in love. She turned and left, just as Burt and Carole walked in.

"Kurt what's going on?" Burt asked. "Blaine woke up and had what I think was a panic attack. He's fine now, just a little tired." Kurt replied. "A little?" questioned Carole. Blaine was snoring softly into Kurt's neck. "Okay, maybe more than a little." He managed a half smile. "We're just glad he's okay." Said Carole. "But..." his dad said. "But what dad? Kurt replied. "The police want yours and Blaine's statements so they can find whoever did this to him. To us." Kurt knew what that meant. He would have to leave Blaine for a while. What if Blaine woke up? What if he had another Panic attack? HE reluctantly got up and headed into the hall. There he saw two men in uniform.

"Hello, I'm Officer Richter and this is my partner Officer Walker." Kurt greeted them and introduced himself. "We want to know what happened last night at 7:30pm," said Officer Walker." Well," Kurt started "My family and I were sitting down for a late dinner when somebody in a black BMW started shooting at us. Blaine was at the door and he got shot." Kurt had to choke out the last sentence. His sweet, sweet boyfriend had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"We investigated the crime scene at you home a few hours ago. There was shattered glass and bullets lodged in your table and walls. You were shot at too, is that correct?" "Yes," he replied. "And is it true that you and Mr. Anderson are in a relationship?" "Yes," he said again. The next question stunned him for a minute." Do you believe that this was a hate crime, Mr. Hummel?" He pondered this for a moment. "Yes," he finally answered for a third time.

"Can you please elaborate on that for us? Why do you think?" Kurt replied after taking a deep breath. "The person screamed "Fag" when they first started shooting." He needed to sit. Recounting all of this was too hard on him. He slumped in a chair outside of Blaine's door. They just pounded him with more and more questions. Finally, just as he was about to explode, his dad came out into the hallway. "Kurt," he said, "Blaine's awake and he's asking for you." He stood quickly and strode back into the room.


	4. Eating and secrets

A/N OMG! I'm so sorry it's been forever, but I may have totally forgotten about this. please don't hate. p.s, if u can point out any references to anything I reference, I mention u in a chapter! Here goes.

Kurts POV

When Kurt walked back into the room, he saw Blaine sitting upright in his bad, with Caroles comforting hand on his back. Blaine had a scared look in his eye, but didn't seem to be having another panic attack. "Kurt" he called out in a childlike voice, a small smile brightening his face. Just seeing that small smile made Kurts heart break. Who could ever do this to such a sweet, innocent boy? Blaine was the kindest, nicest person he knew, and he loved him for it. "Hey baby "he said, walking over, sitting next to Blaine, and taking his hand. "Did you have a nice sleep? "He asked, stroking Blaine's hair with his free hand. Blaine nodded, and put his head on Kurt's shoulder, wrapping his uninjured hand around him. Kurt smiled, and continued to stroke his hair." Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" he asked. "blaine gave a small nod. "Water?" he asked. Kurt smiled, as Finn went to get some water for Blaine." Sure, whatever you want" Blaine smiled again, his hazel eyes shining up at Kurt. "I love you "He said in a small voice. Kurt leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Blaine" Finn walked back into the room, with a glass of ice water, and a straw. Kurt took the water, and held it to Blaine's perfect lips. "here you go" He said, as Blaine put his lips around the straw, and took a small sip. He sighed in relif as the cool liquid touched his parched throat. "Thanks" He mumbled when he was done. Kurt stroked Blaine's curls. "anytime". Burt came in with a small tray of food. "Hey Blaine, do you wanna try to eat a little something, buddy?" Burt asked. "N-no thanks im fine" Blaine said. Kurt took the tray, and set it in front of him. "Come on Blaine, you need to eat. Please, for me?" He asked. Blaine looked at the food. "Okay" he said in a small voice. He picked up a fork in his uninjured hand, and took a small bite of fruit. Blaine gave a small smile, and ate a few more bites of the fruit. Kurt gave him an encouraging smile. Blaine ate about half of the sandwich, before placing the rest down. "I'm full" He said softly. Kurt rubbed his back. "It's okay baby" Blaine gave a small smile, and put his head on Kurt's shoulder again. Kurt played with Blaine's frizzy curls, liking the way they looked without gel. Blaine leaned in to Kurt's loving touch. "Blaine.." "Yeah" He replied. "What happened to your chest?" He asked softly. Blaine sat there, not wanting to answer the question. "Blaine, please tell me" He asked pleadingly. Blaine mumbled something unintelligible, looking downwards. Kurt bit his lip, and put a finger on Blaine's chin, and lifted it so he could look into Blaine's eyes. "Please" Blaine's lip started to tremble, and his eyes started to water. He couldn't stand it anymore, and started sobbing into Kurt's jacket. "I-im so sorry! I should h-have told you sooner.." Kurt held Blaine close, rubbing his back. "Tell me what baby?" Blaine lifted his head a little and whispered, "m-my dad" He whimpered, and buried his head in Kurts shoulder. Burt rushed out of the room, his cell phone in hand, and Carole gasped, and comfortingly rubbed Blaine's back. Blaine sobbed, and held Kurt close, shaking. Finn carefully draped a blanket over Blaine's shivering form. Blaine slowly relaxed, as Burt came back in. "They're tracking down his dad as we speak. Blaine, buddy, you okay?" he asked. Blaine shook his head, still trembling into kurts shoulder. "It'll be okay. You're going to come home with us once you're all healed up, okay?" Blaine looked up, tears staining his cheeks." N-no you don't have to. I don't want to be a burden" "Blaine, you will never be a burden on us, okay?" Burt said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nodded slowly. "Thanks Mr. Hummel" He said softly. " No problem, Blaine" He said, smiling

Well, there u go. Srry its short ish. Please no hate, and ill take suggestions for what u think will happen! Luv u all!


End file.
